A Moment Like This
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Josh and Andy have been dating for a year and finally go to their first school dance together. Jandy Story
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Moment Like This

**Rating:** T – Please note that this story is a little more…intense in terms of discussing sex and language than my past stories so please keep that in mind before you read. There's nothing terribly bad, but I'm just warning anyone just in case.

**Disclaimer:** Kyle XY and its affiliated characters unfortunately do not belong to me. I only "borrow" them to de-stress and procrastinate.

**Summary:** Josh and Andy have been dating for a year and finally go to their first school dance together. Not a great summary, I know, but the story is better!

**Spoilers:** Nothing specific, I don't think.

**Notes:** I did get the title of this story from the song "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. I only chose it because this happened to be the theme for my senior homecoming and it seemed to fit in with the story's theme.

**Chapter 1**

He stared at her from behind the counter as he swept the mess that seemed to constantly be present no matter how much he cleaned. He stopped sweeping and leaned on the broom, watching her. Her hand frantically clicked the space bar button on the keyboard of the computer she was sitting at. He watched her sit back, fold her hands across her chest, and stick her tongue out at the monitor. He smiled, secretly glad that he wasn't, for once, the one she was glaring at. A few seconds later, her hands were back hovering over the keyboard, the game obviously starting again. He propped the broom against the counter and walked over to her.

"Who are you playing?" He asked, stopping directly behind her.

"Handle's SkiChick," she replied, not even looking at him. "Never played her before. Have you?"

He snorted. "Like I would ever play a girl."

She looked over her shoulder at him, accepting the fact that she would probably lose the game by looking away from it, but it was worth it. She glared at him annoyingly.

"Except for you, of course, my dear."

He kissed her on the top of the head as she turned back to her game.

"Yeah, well, girl or no girl, she's kicking my ass."

"Woah…language."

He put his hand on her shoulder, leaning in until his face lingered next to hers.

"I'll give you language," she retorted, her avatar on the screen officially dying.

"Let me play," he said, putting his hand on top of hers over the mouse.

"You're supposed to be working," she reminded him.

"It's dead." And it was. The Rack was usually crammed full of students after school, but, with the first day that the temperature rose over 75 degrees, everyone was outside. Everyone, of course, except for Josh who was stuck working, and Andy who volunteered to be stuck with him. "Just like your person."

"Wow, you really know how to win a girl's heart."

"I don't have to win your heart anymore. I've already got it."

"That's what you think."

"Come on, let me play," he begged, putting his left arm around her to pry her fingers from the mouse.

"No!" She shrieked playfully as he simultaneously pulled her fingers off the mouse, put his own hand on the mouse, and managed to wrap his free arm around her, pulling her closer to him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"You know, we could have avoided all this if you just let me play in the first place."

"What are you complaining about?" You're the one who go to feel me up."

Josh looked at the placement of his hand and immediately his cheeks turned red. He let go of her and took a step back. She turned to face him, smiling.

"We've been dating for a year and you still get embarrassed about public displays of affection." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Not to mention that you didn't seem to get embarrassed last night while we were making out in the backseat of your car."

"First of all, feeling you up is a little beyond a public display of affection. Second of all, feeling you up in my car is way different than feeling you up at my place of employment. Third of all, I didn't actually mean to feel you up."

"Are you done yet?"

"Not yet. Fourth of all, I am not embarrassed about public displays of affection."

He crushed her lips against his, his tongue penetrating her lips.

"I told you I wasn't afraid of public displays of affection," he said, kissing her again lightly on the lips.

Andy opened her mouth to reply when she heard the sound of a door opening.

"I don't recall making out with your girlfriend being part of your job description," Josh's coworker commented as he came out of the back room, holding a shoe-box sized container of sugar packets.

"Andy, this is Greg, the latest Rack employee," Josh introduced. Greg stopped and stood directly in front of them. "Greg, my girlfriend Andy."

"Nice to meet you," Andy said, giving him her hand. He didn't take it and instead walked away towards the counter.

"Greg's an overachiever," Josh explained. "The kid can't sit down and relax."

"The polar opposite of you, I see," Andy joked.

"Overachiever or not, this isn't social hour," Greg added.

"It's not like there's anything to do," Josh replied, resting his hand comfortably on Andy's shoulder. He always found himself touching her for no reason at all. He just liked the feeling of being connected to her in some way.

"The napkin holders need to be refilled," Greg said, pointing to the metal napkin holder that was sitting on top of the garbage disposal. Greg made his way behind the counter and began refilling the plastic container of sugar packets that were available for customers to take.

Andy smiled. "I should go anyway," she said, standing.

"I thought we were going to hang out today," Josh replied, pouting. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face.

"We will. Later. Call me when you're done refilling the napkins." She smiled again and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned in, her lips close to his ear.

"And tell Greg to loosen up," she whispered.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out, her forest green skirt flowing around her legs.

"You know," Greg said, throwing away the cardboard box the sugar packets had once occupied. "This might not be the place for your girlfriend, but she is hot."

Author's Note: So, this idea for a story about Josh and Andy going to a dance together has been in my head for quite some time. Now I'm finally getting the chance to sit down and write it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy stood at the door, going back and forth in her mind between knocking and walking away. It had been a long time since she had knocked on that particular front door. Usually he left the door unlocked for her so she could come and go as she pleased. The best part was, no one else in the family seemed to mind because they were all tired of hearing the doorbell every time she visited. It wasn't unusual for Andy to be there before they had even gotten dressed in the morning and to stay long after everyone had gone to bed at night.

This time, though, she wasn't there for him and she didn't feel comfortable just walking in unannounced. Finally deciding that she had no other choice but to knock, she raised her hand and tapped on the door. A few seconds later, it swung open.

"Andy, hey," Lori said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi," Andy replied, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Josh isn't here. He's at work."

"I know. I just came from there," Andy explained.

"Oh."

"I…ah…I came by to talk to you actually."

"Well, in that case, come on in."

Lori stepped out of the way as Andy entered the house. After shutting the door, Lori led the way into the living room. She sat down on the couch as Andy took a seat on a chair across from her. She began to nervously play with her fingers.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lori asked somewhat confused.

Andy took a deep breath. Why was this so hard?

"Well, as you probably already know, prom is next week and Josh and I were planning on going," she could feel herself starting to babble, the words spewing from her mouth faster than she would have liked. "Except I don't have anything to wear and, considering I don't think either of my moms even so much as owns a dress, they're not exactly the best people to ask. And we both know that I'm totally clueless when it comes to that since I'd rather be in a peasant skirt any day, so, I thought that maybe you'd…"

"Wait," Lori interrupted, only having caught half of what Andy said since she was talking so fast. "I thought you didn't believe in school sponsored dances after what happened at the spring fling last year."

"Yeah, well, let's say that I still don't agree with their policy, but this is important to Josh."

"You're not just going because Josh wants you to, are you? I mean, if you're morally against it…"

"It's not that I'm…morally against it. I do like dances," Andy stated. "I just wish the school was more open-minded."

"But, still, you shouldn't have to go just because Josh wants you to."

"It's not just Josh. I mean, he's the one who wants to go, I think."

"You think?"

"We haven't really talked about it too much. But, it's not just him." She sighed, realizing that she wasn't making much sense. "I don't know what it is. I may not agree with the dance policy, but there is something…exciting about getting all dressed up just for one special night, isn't there?"

Lori stared at her and smiled.

"What?"

"I knew there was a girl deep down somewhere inside of you," Lori joked.

Andy rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"So, anyway, I was hoping that…" Andy continued.

"You were hoping that since I'm so stylish, I'd help you pick out the perfect dress. Am I right?"

"Well, yes and I was hoping you'd do my hair and be my makeup consultant. If it's not too much to ask."

"I'd love to," Lori said. "I always wanted a sister to do this kind of stuff with. Instead, I got stuck with Josh."

"He's not all bad, you know."

"Maybe not to you, but you try getting a wad of pink bubble gum out of your hair after your brother purposely sticks it there."

"I have brothers. Trust me, I've been there and done that. But really, Josh is a good guy. And he's not a bad kisser either."

Lori shuddered.

"Okay, yeah, let's keep in mind that we are talking about my brother."

"Sorry. Anyway, maybe Friday we can…"

"Friday? Andy, the dance is this Saturday."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we've got less than a week! We've got some major searching and planning to do."

"Planning?"

"Trust me, we are going to make this a night to remember."

Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andy looked at herself in the mirror and pouted. They were on dress number seventeen in store number six. They had almost run out of stores to go to in the mall. Every dress Andy tried on either didn't fit her quite right, was too sparkly, was too revealing, or was hot pink. The worst one Lori made her try on was a low-cut, fluorescent pink, sequenced Cinderella dress that Lori tried to convince her would look better on her than it did on the rack. Lori was wrong.

"Okay, you've been in there for ten minutes. Show," Lori said from outside the dressing room.

Andy had to admit that the dress wasn't that bad. It was dark blue and simple. It had a halter top, was form fitting, and fell just below her knees. She opened the dressing room door.

"Not bad," Lori said. "Spin."

Andy turned around slowly like she had done more than a dozen times in the last two hours.

"It's probably the best we've seen so far."

Andy turned back to the mirror. She threw her arms up in the air.

"It's…plain. I don't want to be plain. I want to be way better than plain." Andy went back in the dressing room and shut the door. "I want Josh's eyes to bug out of his head. I want him to look at me like he looks at half the other girls in school." She began to tear the dress off of her.

"What are you talking about?" Lori asked.

"I want something to wow him," Andy explained.

"Yeah, I got that. What did you mean about him not looking at you like he looks at half the other girls in school?"

"I'm not stupid, Lori, I'm not exactly the prettiest girl in school…"

Lori pushed the dressing room door open.

"Hey!" Andy shouted, standing there in her bra and underwear.

"Listen. Andy, you may not realize it, but you are gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And if my brother is too stupid to realize that, kick his butt to the curb."

Andy smiled.

"Could I…ah…get dressed now?" Andy asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Not so fast. I've got one last dress for you to try."

Andy shook her head. "I think I'm done with dresses for the day."

"Come on, one more. Please."

Andy sighed. "Alright."

Lori grabbed the dress she had picked out while Andy was trying on the last dress and put it inside Andy's dressing room. It didn't look like anything special. It was just another floor-length, deep red, strapless dress.

Lori stepped out of the dressing room, closing the door. Andy slipped the dress over her head. She reached for the zipper, but there wasn't one. She realized that it laced in the back like a bodice.

"Lori, I need your…help," she said. She opened the door, holding up the dress so it wouldn't fall off. She turned around, showing Lori the back.

"I guess I forgot to mention that it didn't zip," Lori mentioned as she began to lace up the dress.

"That's all I need, a complicated dress for my complicated life."

"Before you completely diss the dress, turn around," Lori instructed as she tied the lacing into a bow.

Andy turned around to face the mirror. She opened here eyes to speak, but no sound came.

"I would say it's a wow," Lori said, putting her hands on her hip, proud of herself for picking out such a perfect dress. "If you want something that'll make his eyes bug out of his head, you got it."

Lori was right. The dress was perfect. It wasn't too revealing or too shiny or too fluffy or too pink. There were no ugly unnecessary bows or ruffles. It was feminine, but not too girly. It hugged Andy's body in all the right places. It was simple, but still breathtaking. And the lacing in the back gave it that extra special touch.

"You think he'll like it?" Andy asked.

"I think he'll love it. But more importantly, do you like it?"

Andy ran her hands over the shiny fabric.

"It's perfect."

Lori reached for the price tag. "And it's on sale."

"That's way better than the four hundred dollar dress you made me try on in the last store."

"Hey, that was a nice dress."

"Not for four hundred dollars."

"Alright, well, go change so we can check out and start thinking about what we can do with your hair."

Lori unlaced the dress and Andy went back inside her dressing room. Lori sat in a nearby chair waiting for Andy to finish.

"Hey Lori."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Andy took a deep breath as she stepped out of the dress and carefully began to hang it up.

"How do you know when you're ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"You know for…sex." Lori coughed, not expecting what Andy had said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Andy could feel herself beginning to blush even though Lori couldn't even see her.

"No, it's okay," Lori assured her. "Give me a second to pretend that we're not talking about my little brother here." She paused, trying to compose herself. There was something disgusting about thinking about her brother in that way, but, for Andy's sake, she really did push that thought aside. "I guess part of knowing you're ready is knowing that you can trust your partner. And make sure that it's something you want. Don't do it just because you feel pressured. It needs to feel right in your heart."

"He's not pressuring me. I mean, I know he wants to. He's a guy so of course he wants to, but Josh is…"

"Okay, can we not use his name? I'm still pretending we're just talking about some random guy, not my brother."

With her regular clothes back on, Andy opened the dressing room door.

"Sorry."

"Just make sure that you're sure," Lori said, placing her hand on Andy's shoulder. "Because trust me, there's no do-over. Even if you do try to re-virginize yourself."

"Re-what?"

"Let's just buy the dress."

Author's Note: I have to admit – this was a tough one because I didn't really know how much I wanted to do with Lori and Andy, but I think it worked in the end. Oh, and the dress I described was actually my bridesmaid's dress for my sister's wedding from this past summer. Except the color – my dress for my sister's wedding was green. And, originally Andy's dress was going to be purple because that's my favorite color, but, at the last minute, I changed it to red. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Josh sat on the living room couch, flipping through channels, but barely paying attention to what was playing on the TV. He had tried calling Andy's cell four times over the last two hours and she hadn't answered. She told him to call her when he was done with work, which he had done the minute he had punched his time card out for the day, but she wasn't picking up.

He finally stopped the TV on MTV, watching some video with half naked girls dancing on a car. Even though he usually enjoyed such entertainment, it wasn't holding his interest.

As he was about to change the channel again, the front door opened. Josh glanced over, and watched Lori walk in with several shopping bags in her arms.

"Shop much?" Josh asked sarcastically.

"Think much?" Lori retorted.

Josh mimicked her and focused his attention back on the TV.

"See you tomorrow, Andy," Lori said as she headed up the stairs.

Josh whipped his head around in time to see Andy standing in the doorway.

"You were out shopping with Lori?" He asked as he stood up.

"No, hi honey, how are you?" Andy replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Josh approached her and hugged her quickly.

"Hi honey, how are you? You went out shopping with Lori? Since when did you start hanging out with my sister?"

"We had…girl things to do."

"Since when do you do girl things?"

"You know, despite what you might think, I am a girl."

"Trust me, I know. That's what I love about you the most."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"So, how was the rest of work?"

"Well, never fear, the napkin holders are full for another day."

She laughed out loud, making him smile. Her laugh was contagious.

"Come on," she said, "let's go out."

"It's almost nine."

"So?"

"And it's a school night."

"And your point?"

"Maybe we should just hang out here," he suggested.

She sighed and took his hand in hers.

"Josh," she said quietly. He looked away from her, staring instead at the floor. She put her fingers to his chin, forcing him to look at her. "It's gone. My cancer is gone. It's been gone for over four months. You don't have to protect me anymore." She squeezed his hand. "We beat it, remember?"

"I just won't want to lose you," he admitted. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. Any time he thought about the weeks they had spent together in the hospital fighting her cancer, it made him want to cry. "I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Except maybe out for ice cream. What do you say?"

"I say, bye mom!" He shouted. Hand in hand, they walked to the door. Josh stopped, opened the hall closet, and pulled out two sweatshirts. He handed one over to Andy.

"It's been the warmest day we've had all spring," Andy protested. "I do not need a sweatshirt." She tried handing it back to him.

"And it dropped about twenty degrees since this afternoon. Just bring it." He pushed the sweatshirt back at her.

"But I don't need it," she argued, dumping it in his arms.

"Just bring it. You might not need it now, but you might want it later."

"You sound like my mother," she said, tucking the sweatshirt under her arm.

"Which one?" He joked, opening the front door. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

Author's Note: I know, it's short, but it was fun to write (and I needed a way to explain what happened to Andy's cancer)! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A half hour later, Andy and Josh sat side by side on the hood of his car, each with an ice cream cone in their hand. They were at their favorite place – the place they had gone to on their first 'unofficial' date. The view of the city was absolutely breathtaking and it didn't hurt that there wasn't a soul in site for miles around.

"I told you you'd be cold," Josh said, nudging her shoulder.

Andy looked down at the sweatshirt she had put on almost as soon as they had walked out the door. She hated to admit that he was right, but she also knew that it was stupid to be cold when she had a perfectly good sweatshirt just waiting to be worn. Not to mention that it smelled like him and that was definitely a plus.

"You want cold?" Andy took her chocolate ice cream cone and smeared it across his face. "Now that's cold."

He simply stared at her for a moment, letting the chocolate drip from his chin.

"Now where's a full napkin holder when you need one?" He asked.

She laughed, wiping her finger down his face. With a glob of chocolate on her finger, she put it in her mouth.

"Well, I might not have a napkin holder full of napkins, but I do have an idea."

She pressed her lips against his cheek, beginning to simultaneously kiss him and lick the chocolate off of his skin. He threw the rest of his ice cream and cone on to the ground as he wrapped her arms around her and their lips met. He held the back of her head steady with his hand as their kiss intensified. They had kissed probably hundreds of time, but each time it was different and better than the time before. If Josh had his way, they would kiss twenty hours a day. The other four hours would be reserved for eating and playing video games.

Sliding his hand to Andy's waist, Josh slowly sneaked his up her torso. As his hand began its ascent, Josh's tongue began to probe Andy's mouth. She leaned back, half laying down against the windshield as he crawled on top of her, being sure to lean his weight on the car, and not on her.

He brought his hand back down again to her waist. As they continued to kiss, he reached beneath her sweatshirt and T-Shirt until his fingertips felt bare skin. He ran his hand slowly up her soft skin until he reached the fabric that kept him from what he desired.

Andy tried to speak, but her lips were otherwise engaged. She untangled her hand from his hair and pushed his hand down, breaking their kiss.

"It's getting late," she said.

"We still have an hour before curfew," he replied, kissing her neck.

"I know, but…we should get home."

"Mmm…not yet," he said, continuing to kiss her.

"Josh," she whispered, pushing his hand back down again.

He sighed, finally stopping. "Okay."

He slid off the hood of the car. Giving her his hand, he helped her down and they both got in the car.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You don't have to explain," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "You're right, it's getting late."

He wasn't going to admit it, but he was a little confused. They had gone further in the past. Not much further, but he had at least gotten to what she called 'the promise land' before. But, he never wanted to push her to do anything she didn't want to do so he stopped.

"Thanks," she said, as they put on their seatbelts.

"You know, the new G-Force comes out Friday." He started the car and started to pull away. "I know they're predicting that the stores might sell out so we've got to get in line early, but I've already got it planned out that if we leave right from school…"

"Friday?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah. But anyway, if we get in line by three, we might have to stand around a while but…"

"Friday's prom."

"Okay, so, while everyone else is standing around all night in uncomfortable shoes, you and I will be eating junk food and killing each other." He looked over at her quickly before looking back at the road. He could see disappointment in her eyes. "What?"

"You don't want to go to prom?"

"Wait…are you saying that you do want to go to prom?"

"Well, I didn't spend all afternoon with your sister trying on dresses for my health."

"You actually went dress shopping with my sister? Wait, back up, I thought you didn't agree with prom."

"Well, I don't agree with our school's policy, but I never said I had anything against prom."

"So, you do want to go to prom?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

Andy sighed. "Yes, I want to go to prom."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that."

"Well, if you wanted to go so bad, why didn't you ask me?"

"You're my girlfriend. I shouldn't have to ask you. Besides, I didn't think you'd go."

"Well, I do want to go and just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean that you don't have to ask me."

"Okay, Andy, would you like to go to prom with me this Friday?"

"What about the new G-Force?"

"Eh…it can wait."

"Well, in that case, yes, I would love to go to prom with you." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Besides, the dress is non-returnable."

"And…ah…what exactly does this dress look like?" He asked, trying to envision Andy in a dress. For the full year they had been dating, he had never seen her wear anything fancier than Jeans or a skirt.

"You'll have to wait until Friday to find out."

"Can't you at least tell me what color is?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be surprised. But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't think you'll be disappointed."

"Okay, well, you've already got a dress, but I've…"

"You what?"

"I've got nothing. Nothing to wear, nothing planned, nothing…"

Josh pulled up in front of Andy's house.

"All you worry about is getting a tux and flowers and meeting me in your living room at 6:30."

"My living room?"

"What, do you need directions or something?"

He reached for her shirt and pulled her towards him. Their lips connected swiftly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered into his ear before exiting the car.

Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Would you hold still?" Lori asked rather angrily.

Sitting on Lori's desk chair, Andy tried to stop spinning to stare at her dress, which was hanging over Lori's closet door. The dress that she would be wearing in less than an hour. She turned her head slightly before Lori jerked it back into place.

"If you don't stop moving, I'll burn you," she said wielding the curling iron she had in her hand like a sword. Her tone was more of a threat than a warning. Lori wrapped a strand of Andy's hair around the curling iron.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Andy questioned, trying her hardest to sit still.

"Like what?"

"My dress. My hair. Everything."

Lori put her hand on Andy's shoulder while simultaneously counting to fifteen in her head while the curling iron did its job on Andy's hair.

"Trust me, he'll love everything. Why are you so worried? He's a guy. He'll take one look at how god your boobs look in that dress and you'll have nothing to worry about."

Andy sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Lori curled another section of hair, letting it fall against Andy's shoulder.

"You sit tight and I'm going to find some hairspray." Lori put the curling iron down on the desk and walked towards the door. As soon as Lori's back was to her, Andy quickly spun to look at her dress yet again. "For goodness sake," Lori said, whipping around. "Would you sit still? Without hairspray, those curls will fall out if you move too much."

Rolling her eyes, Lori opened the door and walked out. She ran right into Josh.

"Hey!" Josh yelled as Lori's elbow jabbed into his rib.

"Josh! What are you doing standing right outside my door?" She asked, closing the door. She didn't want him seeing Andy before she was completely ready. It would just spoil the surprise.

"I was just walking by," he explained, rubbing his sore rib.

"Bull. You were trying to spy on us."

"Why would I want to spy on you?"

"Because you want to get a sneak peak at what your girlfriend's wearing."

"I just want to make sure you're not turning her into some prissy Frankenstein monster."

"Not yet, but if you don't get out of the way, that could easily be arranged."

Josh stepped aside and Lori brushed past him. He wanted to open the door to Lori's room just to take a look, but he didn't. He was just going to have to wait until 6:30. Lori walked into the bathroom and began searching the closet for hairspray.

"What are you two doing in there anyway?" Josh asked, appearing in the bathroom doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. "You've been in there for nearly two hours. How long can it possibly take to get ready?"

"Let me ask you something, Josh," Lori said, pushing aside various creams and lotions to get to the hairspray.

"Okay," he replied.

"Do you think Andy's pretty?"

"What?"

"Do you think Andy's pretty?" She repeated, turning to look at him.

"Of course I think she's pretty. She's my girlfriend."

"Forget that's your girlfriend. Would you think she was pretty if you just saw her on the street?"

"I wouldn't have started dating her if I didn't think she was pretty. What are you getting at anyway?"

"I was just wondering."

"You were more than just wondering. What's going on?"

Lori sighed. "She doesn't think you think she's pretty."

"What?"

"She asked me to doll her up for tonight to impress you."

"Impress me?"

"She thinks you think other girls are prettier than her."

"Trust me, I think Andy's pretty. She's more than pretty. She's…hot. Besides, I thought girls hated guys who wanted to date a girl just because she's pretty. I thought they always wanted guys to look deeper than that. Andy herself yelled at me once when I told her I was going out with a girl just because of her boobs."

"Okay, well, that's just disgusting, but just because a girl wants you to like her for who she is on the inside doesn't mean that she doesn't need to be reminded every once and a while that you like what's on the outside, too."

"Andy knows that I like what's on the inside, trust me."

Lori finally grabbed the hairspray bottle.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to tell her a few more times. Now, if you'll excuse, I have to finish making your girlfriend perfect for you first dance together."

"This isn't our first dance," Josh replied, stepping out of her way.

Lori began to walk down the hallway towards her room. "Please, do enlighten me. When have you two ever gone to a dance together?"

"The swing spring fling last year."

Lori stopped right outside her door.

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because you two didn't even go together. You just ended up dancing together. And it wasn't even a slow dance."

"So?"

"So, trust me. If I asked Andy if you two had ever gone to a dance together, she'd say no."

"You know, you think you know her so well, but I'm her boyfriend. I think I know her a little better than you."

"Trust me, a woman will always know a fellow woman way more than her boyfriend ever could."

"Alright, so open the door and ask her. Ask her if she considers this our first dance together or not."

"Not a chance," Lori said, knowing that he was just trying to get a glimpse of Andy. "Now, run off and put on your tux before I really do turn her into a prissy Frankenstein monster."

Rolling his eyes, Josh walked away.

Author's Note: You know, for as much as I love writing scenes between Josh and Andy, I also really love writing scenes between Lori and Josh. They're just so much fun! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Josh stood at the bottom of the stairs, pacing back and forth in front of them. Occasionally he would look up to see if she was standing at the top of the stairs, but she wasn't. He fiddled with the uncomfortable black tie he wore around his neck. He hated getting dressed up, but he somehow knew that it would be worth it.

"Nervous?" Kyle asked, walking by him.

"Why would I be nervous?" Kyle shrugged. "I mean, she's my girlfriend. It's not like we haven't spent an evening together before. And it's not like we haven't been to a dance together before."

Kyle raised his eyebrow in his usual inquisitive Kyle way.

"What dance have you two ever been to before?"

Josh scoffed. "The swing spring fling last year."

"I wouldn't exactly call that going to a dance together," Kyle said, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"You know, Kyle, sometimes I wonder whose side you're on."

"Sides? What are you…"

"Okay, so maybe we haven't ever gone to a dance together in the traditional sense," Josh interrupted. "Nor have I ever even so much as seen her in a dress. And we've never exactly…you know…danced together."

"You just said that you danced at the swing spring fling last year."

"Yeah, but that wasn't slow dancing," Josh said, quickly realizing that they really hadn't ever gone to a dance together. "I mean, where do I put my hands?"

"Well, traditionally your left hand lies on her waist while your right hand…" Kyle stopped as soon as he noticed that Josh was no longer paying attention. Smiling to himself, he made his exit.

Josh had tuned Kyle out almost the minute he had started talking about where his hands should be. All he could focus on was the sound of footsteps he heard at the top of the stairs. He looked up and gasped. She smiled as their eyes met and she knew immediately that he was happy. Lifting up the front of her dress to keep from stepping on it, she began her descent slowly. She had spent the entire morning practicing walking in the heels Lori insisted she buy, but she was still wobbly on them. She was just hoping that she could make it to the dance and through the pictures before she was forced to take them off.

Unable to move, Josh just continued to stare at her as she got closer and closer to him at every second. She looked impossibly beautiful in the dress that hugged her in all the right places, but left enough up to the imagination. Her hair was pinned up in golden curls, complimenting the subtle makeup that made her look absolutely flawless. She was wearing a pair of diamond studded earrings that Josh recognized as being Lori's.

"Wow," he whispered under his breath. Josh reached out his hand to help her down the last few steps. "You look…awesome."

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said.

He couldn't stop staring at her. He wanted to forever remember her looking like she did at that moment.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. She left him speechless.

She didn't expect to, but she blushed.

Josh reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black box. He held it out to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it."

He loved the way her eyes lit up when she saw the box.

"Josh, you didn't have to…"

"Just open it."

She slowly took the box out of his hand and opened it.

"Oh Josh, it's…perfect."

"Just like you."

He took the box from her hair and pulled the necklace out. It was more beautiful, and definitely more expensive, than anything else Andy owned. She turned as he placed it around her neck, clasping it in the back. She fingered the diamond lightly.

"I love it."

"I love you."

She turned around and was greeted with his lips against her own.

"Ooh…aren't you two adorable?" Josh's mom practically squealed as she walked into the room, holding a digital camera in her hand.

Josh immediately pulled away and Andy nervously bit her lip.

"Andy, you look absolutely stunning," Nicole complimented.

"Thank you," Andy replied, grabbing Josh's hand.

"Alright, time for pictures," Nicole stated, turning on the camera.

"And how about how your own son looks?" Josh asked.

"You look very handsome," Nicole responded. "Now, pictures!"

They nervously shuffled closer to each other. For as long as they had been dating, they never really had posed for a picture. Sure, there were plenty of candid ones out there of them together, but there was something different about being dressed up and actually posing for a picture.

"You have to get closer than that," Nicole said, holding the camera up and aiming it at them. "My goodness, you two look like you're going on your first date."

Josh shuffled closer to Andy, putting his hands on either side of her waist. They both smiled. Nicole held the camera up, aiming it at them, but then she lowered her arm.

"Mom?" Josh asked, wondering why she wasn't already blinding them with the flash.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How about these?" Lori stated as she began walking down the stairs. She was holding a bouquet of red roses with a sprinkling of baby's breath. She had found it on Josh's bed. He had been so excited to get downstairs that he had completely forgotten them. Lori handed them over to him.

"They're gorgeous," Andy commented as Josh gave them to her.

"Just like you," he replied.

"And," Lori began to say as she walked off into the kitchen. "Don't forget about this." She came back in the room, holding a red corsage. After handing the flower to Andy, Andy pinned it onto his jacket.

"Now, you two look like a couple," Lori complimented.

"Smile!" Nicole said, positioning the camera.

Author's Note:

I know, they haven't actually gotten to the dance yet, but at least I finally did a scene with them together again. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Josh closed the front door behind him and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She backed up to lean against the door as his hands ran up and down her back. She had to concentrate on not dropping her flowers as her whole body grew weak.

"I wanted to do that the minute I saw you at the top of the stairs," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"If I knew what kind of reaction it would get out of you, I would have worn a dress a long time ago."

"It's not just the dress," he said, caressing her cheek. "It's everything. You're beautiful."

"You've said that already," she joked.

"Okay, you're exquisite."

"Mmm…I like that," she said against his lips.

They kissed again.

"Your mom took enough pictures to fill up an entire album," Andy stated as they parted.

"Yeah, well, if my mom took one more picture, I was going to chuck her camera out the window."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I couldn't wait another minute to be alone with you."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Well, we're not exactly alone," Andy said, pointing over his shoulder.

Josh whirled around to see a man dressed in a black suit and tie standing in front of a black stretch hummer limousine. His mouth dropped open.

"You got a limo?" He stuttered.

"I thought it might help make this night as unforgettable as possible. But, consider this a one time deal. Hummers are bad for the environment."

He turned back to her smiling.

"What?" She asked, knowing that there was a reason why he was smirking at him.

"You can dress an activist up until she looks drop dead gorgeous, but you can never completely stop her from being an activist."

"Would you want to?"

"Never."

He took her hand as they walked down the steps and down the walkway to the limo. The driver opened the door for them both.

"I'm Bob," he introduced. "I'll be your driver for the evening. If there's anything you need, please let me know. There's champagne…"

"Champagne?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, excuse me. There's soda and water in the ice bucket if you'd like," Bob corrected.

"Thank you," Andy replied.

"Ladies first," Josh said, offering her his hand. She climbed into the limo and Josh climbed in after her. Bob closed the door and walked around the limo to the driver's side. Although the limo was big enough for a good fifteen people, they sat right next to each other.

Josh looked all around, playing with every possible button he could find. There were white lights running on the floor and ceiling, illuminating the inside of the car. He looked just like a kid in a candy store.

"You like it?" Andy asked.

"I love it," he answered, kissing her on the cheek. "And I love you."

"I love you, too."

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. After not breaking apart for more than a few seconds, Andy put his hand on his chest, stopping him.

"You'll ruin my makeup," she said, smiling. "And trust me, after spending an hour doing it, your sister would not be happy."

"Remind me to thank her when we get home."

"For making me beautiful?"

"You were always beautiful. She just helped…"

"Dress me?"

He laughed. "Yeah." He reached for her hand. "Are you excited?"

"I'll be excited when I get to take these shoes off," she said.

"Your feet already hurt?"

"You try walking in these."

She lifted up her dress to show him her five inch, thin heels.

"High heels are sexy."

"High heels are uncomfortable."

As she straightened out her dress, he put his hand on her knee. He lifted her leg, resting it on his lap. He slowly pulled the shoe off and began to massage her foot.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Mmm…much."

"Are you going to make it all night in these shoes?" He asked, deeply massaging her skin.

"No, but don't worry. I've got a pair of flip-flops stashed in the back. But shh…don't tell Lori."

He kissed her on the cheek as she lifted her other leg onto his leg and wiggled her sore toes.

Author's Note: Another fun chapter and just as a side note – Bob was the name of the limo driver from my best friend's wedding this past summer. And, even though there was no air conditioning in the limo and we were drenched in sweat, he was pretty awesome so I though I'd give him a little shout-out in my story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The limo stopped in front of the hotel, pulling right up to the front of the door. Although there were a few other limousines already parked in the parking lot, Josh and Andy's limo definitely took the spotlight. Students walking into the hotel stopped to stare at the stretch hummer and those who were already inside gathered at the windows to see who would be coming out of such an expensive car.

Bob, the limo driver, walked around the long hummer and opened the door. Josh climbed out first and then helped Andy step out.

"Hey, Josh, nice wheels," a classmate called.

Josh waved to him and pulled at the lapel of his suit jacket, trying to act as cool as possible. He looked all around, noticing all the stares. At that moment, he could have been wearing his pajamas for all he cared. Because of the vehicle he pulled up in, he was currently the most popular boy at the prom.

"If I knew arriving in a hummer limo would make me this popular," Josh said, "I would have rented one for the whole school year."

"If that were true, I think you'd have to ask for a couple extra hours at The Rack."

"You sure know how to burst a man's bubble."

"That's my job as you girlfriend."

"I thought your job as my girlfriend was to love and support me and beat me at video games?"

"Yeah, that, too." Holding her flowers in her left hand, Andy linked her right arm around his. "Come on, let's go in."

They walked into the building together. They greeted their friends and fellow classmates, everyone telling each other how great they looked. Andy swore that several girls were staring at her and were actually jealous of how she looked. She knew it was cheesy, but she felt like Cinderella at the ball with Prince Charming.

They entered the hotel ballroom. Everything inside was decorated in red and black, the school's colors. There were round tables all around the outside of the room with a large dance floor and DJ in the middle.

They walked to the left, trying to find a table to sit at.

"Hey, Josh!"

Josh looked over at one of the tables and saw Greg sitting alone. Josh hesitated, but, with Andy in the lead, they walked over to the table.

"Where's your date?" Josh asked, snaking his arm around Andy's waist.

"Flying solo tonight."

"Couldn't get anyone to go with you, huh?" Josh questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with being comfortable enough in your own skin to go out by yourself," Andy stated, sitting down next to him.

"I thought we were going to find a table," Josh mumbled, knowing that sitting with Greg was like social suicide. Greg was new to the school, having just moved from some unheard of city in Kansas. He was definitely at the bottom of the social ladder. Josh only really talked to him because they worked together.

"We just did," Andy replied, putting her flowers down on the table. Sighing, Josh sat down next to her, hoping that no one would recognize him. Somehow he had gone from feeling like the prom king in his limo to feeling like the official prom geek.

"You look very handsome, Greg," Andy complimented.

"And you're…hot."

"Ah…thanks," Andy said, blushing.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Greg asked, standing.

"Oh…I…"

"Greg, might I remind you that she's my girlfriend," Josh interrupted, putting his other arm around her shoulder.

"And I didn't hear you offering to get me something to drink," Andy stated.

"Can I get you something to drink, dear?" Josh asked, gritting his teeth.

"No, but Greg, I would love some punch."

She smirked as Greg's eyes lit up. He trotted off towards the beverage table.

"You're just leading him on, you know," Josh stated.

"Oh really? And are you looking out for his best interest or are you just jealous?"

"A little bit of both," he admitted, pulling her chair closer to his.

"Well, jealous boyfriend of mine, I would love something to eat. I was too nervous today to…"

"You haven't eaten all day?"

"I had a few grapes this morning, but…"

"Andy, you can't just not eat. You know that's not good for you."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Josh, I'm fine, remember? No more cancer."

"No more cancer," he repeated quietly. "Now, what does my gorgeous girlfriend want? Calamari? Escargot? Caviar?"

"How about some chips and dip?"

He laughed. "I'll see what I can do." He walked away.

"Andy?" A high-pitched female voice exclaimed. Andy turned in her seat and saw Heather, a girl who was in Andy's English class who usually made snide comments about Andy's "ugly" hats and "hand me down" skirts, walking her way. Andy rolled her eyes at Heather's tight, low-cut, mini black dress.

"Hey Heather," Andy said, looking away. She didn't need someone like Heather ruining her perfect night.

"Wow, you look…amazing," Heather commented, sitting down in Josh's seat.

"Thanks, you look great, too," Andy replied. She still wasn't sure if this was some kind of trap, but she played along.

"You and Josh are definitely the cutest couple here. Who knew that all of this was under all those skirts?"

"Excuse me," Josh said as he approached the table with a plate full of fruit and cheese and crackers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must be in your seat." Heather stood up. "I was just telling Andy how great you two looked together."

"Thanks," Josh replied, sitting down and putting the food in front of Andy.

"Aren't you going to tell me how much you like my dress?" Heather asked, obviously flirting.

"You look…nice," Josh commented, trying not to look at her. He had noticed her talking to Andy as he approached the table and he had to admit that she was hot. Even hotter than she normally was in her mini-skirts and tight sweaters that she wore every day to school.

"I figured I had to outdo the dress I wore to the last dance. You remember Josh. The pink, sequenced one."

"Yeah, I remember." Josh picked up a baby carrot from the plate he brought and began to nibble on it. Andy looked over at Josh. He was acting strange. Something was definitely up. She glanced over at Heather and then back to him, trying to figure out if he was just annoyed with Heather or if there was something more.

"Hey, Andy," Greg began to say as he approached the table. "I didn't know if you wanted fruit punch with sprite or fruit punch without sprite and…" he stopped when he saw Heather. He practically dropped the two cups in front of Andy and walked straight over to Heather.

"Hi, I'm Greg," he introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Heather," she replied, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, you're that new kid from Kansas, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from Kansas City."

"I was born in Wichita."

"Really? Did you ever go down to Grill Park and see the fireworks?"

"On just about every fourth of July. It's so nice to meet someone from my hometown."

"Believe me," he said, looking her up and down. "The pleasure's all mine."

"Why don't you come and sit over here with me?" She put her arm through his and they walked off together.

"Whoever thought that the most popular girl in school and the bottom of the social ladder overachiever would end up together?" Josh asked.

"So what's this about a pink, sequined dress?" Andy replied, chewing on a cube of cheddar cheese.

"What dress?" Josh questioned.

"Good answer," Andy said before planting a kiss on his lips.

Author's Note: Finally – they got to the dance! Well, I'm done with school for the semester so hopefully I'll have a lot more time to work on this story now. Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Over an hour later, Josh and Andy were wrapped in each other's arms on the dance floor. Andy had her arms wound tightly around his neck and her head was resting on his chest. His hands were placed low on her hips.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" He whispered in her ear.

"Only about a dozen times," Andy replied, blushing.

"Then have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

He nibbled on her ear lobe.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, sighing. She never could have imagined a more perfect night.

"Looks like Greg and Heather are hitting it off," Josh said, looking over his shoulder. Nearby, Greg and Heather were just as tightly wrapped in each other's arms as Andy and Josh were. Smirking, Andy looked up at him.

"What?" He asked, knowing that she was giving him one of her inquisitive looks.

"What pink sequins dress?" She asked.

He knew that she wasn't going to drop the dress thing. He wished Heather had never come over to them in the first place. He would have rather have sat at a table with Greg in social isolation than have had Heather walk over to them and talk about her stupid, pink, sequined dress.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted, taking her hand and twirling her around in a circle. For two people who had never really slow danced together before, they acted as if they were pros.

"Oh no, you don't get away that easy," she said when she was back in his arms again. He bent his head to kiss her, but she pulled away. He was just stalling, trying to get her to forget about the dress, but she wasn't going to forget. "Okay, now you're scaring me." She stopped dancing and took her arms away from his neck. He held onto her tightly, noticing the sparkle was gone from her eyes.

"Andy, come on, it was nothing," he stated.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"It was more than a year ago…before you even moved here and it was only one dance. And it's not like I go around asking you about your old boyfriends."

"Oh, so she was you girlfriend then?"

Josh hesitated. Andy pushed Josh's hands away from her body and stormed off the dance floor.

"Andy wait!"

A sense of déjà vu flooded over him. He had experienced this before, Andy getting angry at him and storming away through a sea of people. Only then it had been at the cancer benefit and they hadn't actually been dating. He had promised himself then that he never wanted to see her walk away like that again.

"Andy, she wasn't my girlfriend," Josh exclaimed as he maneuvered his way through all of the happy, dancing couples to catch up with her. He found Andy sitting at their table. She took off one of her shoes and began rubbing her foot. Every inch of her foot was aching. She was mumbling under her breath something about how high heels were man's worst invention and whoever decided they were stylish needed to be exiled to some deserted island.

Josh knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, Andy. You have to believe me. She was just a girl I went to a dance with. Nothing happened and nothing ever will."

He touched his fingertips to her cheek and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, a tear threatening to fall from her eyes. "I overreacted. It's just these…" she pulled off her other shoe. "Damn shoes. They make me cranky."

"It's the shoes fault, huh?"

"The shoes and maybe just a little bit of jealousy."

"Trust me," he said, kissing her cheek. "You have nothing to be jealous about. You're the one I want, Andy."

"Even if I'm not as pretty and my boobs aren't as big?"

He would never understand women. How, after he had told her she was beautiful dozens of times in the last two hours could she possible think that she wasn't? Josh never thought of Andy as being insecure. As matter of fact, he always thought she was the type of girl who didn't care what other people thought, but he realized that, below the surface, she still was a girl with all of the same insecurities as any other girl.

"Number one," he began, "your boobs are more than adequate and number two…" he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You are the prettiest, most amazing girl in this entire room." He took her shoe out of her hand and put it on the ground. "But just so we don't have any repeat incidences of what just happened, how about we leave the shoes off for now?"

"Good idea. I left my flip-flops in the limo."

"I'll get them," he volunteered. He stood up and turned to leave.

"Josh," Andy said, pulling on his arm.

"Yeah?"

"There were no boyfriends."

"What?"

"You said that you never ask me about my old boyfriends. Well, if you did, I wouldn't have anything to say because I've never had a boyfriend before."

"What about the time we were making out in my room and…"

"Which time?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He couldn't help but smile. They did have a number of fond memories sneaking in and out of his room.

"The first time. You told me to go where few men had gone before, remember?"

"Yeah, well…I was just making that up."

"So now you tell me."

"I didn't want to sound…inexperienced."

"No, you just wanted me to feel you up."

"That too."

"Well, as long as we're coming clean. I…ah…had never touched a boob before."

She smiled. "I knew that all along."

"Yeah, well, I knew that you had never been with another guy."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did," Josh insisted.

"No…okay, you know what? It doesn't matter."

"You're right, it doesn't matter."

Josh leaned in to kiss her. As their lips made contact, the slow song that was playing turned into a fast one. All the couples on the dance floor broke up and began dancing around each other, laughing, and otherwise having a good time.

"Josh," Andy whispered against his lips.

"Mmm?" He replied, beginning to kiss a line across her jaw bone.

"My flip flops?"

"You interrupt my seducing you to ask me to get your flip flops?" He asked playfully.

"We'll get to the seduction later. Now I want to dance."

"Later, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in a cheesy, seductive fashion.

"Josh! Flip flops!"

"Yeah…right. I'll be right back."

He gave her one more quick kiss before walking away towards the main doors.

Author's Note: This was a fun, quick chapter to write. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Josh approached his and Andy's table with flip flops in hand, he realized Andy wasn't there. Her discarded heels were kicked carelessly under her chair, her bouquet of flowers was gone, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Josh!" Greg exclaimed, slapping him on the back and sitting down at the table.

"Hey Greg."

"Man, Heather's great. Not to mention she's hot with a capital H. Why'd you ever let her go?"

"I never had her to let her go in the first place. Besides, I found someone better," Josh replied, scanning the crowd for Andy.

"Andy's okay, but, come on. Have you seen Heather's…"

Josh walked away. He didn't want to talk about Heather anymore. As matter of fact, he would be content if Heather's name never came up in conversation again.

He walked the perimeter of the ballroom, looking every which way to find Andy. He fought his way through the middle of the dance floor, wondering if she had perhaps gone to dance without him, but he couldn't find her there, either. Finally he spotted her through an open doorway in a room adjacent to the ballroom. She waved him over when she saw him.

"Hey," she said, greeting him with a peck on the cheek. He looked down at her feet and noticed that she was walking around barefoot.

"Hey yourself." He put the flip flops down on the ground. She lifted the bottom of her dress up slightly and stepped into them.

"Now that is much better. Thanks."

When she put the dress back down, she realized that, without the heels on, the dress was much longer. She made a mental note to try not to step on it.

"You're welcome. What are you doing in here?"

She pointed to the front of the room.

"Pictures," she said.

"Pictures?"

"You didn't think we weren't going to get our picture taken, did you?"

"I thought we already concluded that my mom took plenty of pictures at the house."

"Yes, but that was at the house. Now we're actually at the prom and every couple has to have the official cheesy picture from the prom."

"They do?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they do."

"We can't just go out there and dance?"

"No, but after we take the picture, we can dance all night long."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Andy took Josh's hand and they got in line behind two other couples to get their picture taken. While they waited, Andy filled out the necessary form that told the photographer which package they wanted.

"Do you think the background will clash with my dress?" Andy asked, pointing to the backdrop of the pictures. It was a simple white background with black and red ribbons flowing in front of it.

"Okay, my girlfriend is definitely not this girly. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Josh replied sarcastically.

She playfully hit his arm. "Trust me, she'll be back tomorrow. And she's never going to wear heels again."

After waiting for the other couples to finish, Josh and Andy were called over by the photographer. Andy handed him the paperwork as they both walked over to the taped X's that marked the floor where they were supposed to stand. The photographer approached them and helped Andy position the flowers in her arms. He put his hand on Josh's back and pushed him until he was right up next to Andy. Instinctively, Josh put his hands on either side of Andy's waist.

"A perfect couple," the photographer stated as he made his way back to his camera. "On the count of three. One, two, three." He hit the button and the camera flashed. "Wonderful!"

"I'm surprised you didn't break the camera," Andy joked.

"Ha ha."

They both stepped away from the background, making way for the next couple to take their spot.

"You'll receive your pictures in homeroom in a couple of weeks," the photographer explained.

"Thank you," Andy replied as they walked back in the ballroom.

"Now…" Josh said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him. "You promised me a dance."

"Just let me put my flowers down and you've got it."

"Tell you what, if you promise to not move an inch, I'll put your flowers down for you and then I'll be back and we can boogey all night long."

She burst out laughing. "Josh, people don't say boogey anymore."

"They will once they see us out there."

He took her flowers from her.

"Hurry back," she called after him. She watched him go, unable to stop smiling. It really was the perfect night.

"Andy!" Someone called out. Andy turned around and saw Lynn, the closest thing she had to a female friend, standing there.

"Hey!" Andy exclaimed, giving her a quick hug.

"You look…fabulous."

"So do you."

Lynn was wearing a modest, maroon colored gown that, although wasn't Andy's style, did look great on her.

"Are you having a good time?"

"The best. And the decorations are awesome."

Andy knew Lynn was on the decorating committee.

"Thanks. You know, I saw you and Josh dancing earlier. You really are one lucky girl."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I steal my lucky girl away," Josh said as he walked up behind Andy. He placed one hand on her shoulder and pressed a kiss into the back of her hair.

"No, go right ahead," Lynn responded.

Taking her by the hand, Josh led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"She's right," Andy said as they began to dance to the upbeat song. "I am lucky."

"So am I," Josh agreed, really getting into the music. He took Andy's hand and began to spin her around. She giggled with delight as they continued to dance to the music.

Author's Note: In my original plan for this story, I wasn't going to do more than one chapter on the actual dance, but I was at work bored out of my mind one day and the words kept pouring out so that's where this chapter came from. I also took a lot of stuff from their dance out of things that really happened at my own senior prom. Hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"It's been my pleasure being your DJ for this memorable night," the DJ announced through his microphone. "I hope everyone had a good time. So, find your date and get on the dance floor for the last song of the night, your theme this year, A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson."

Already on the dance floor, Josh and Andy took their slow dancing stance. Even though Josh had been nervous that they had never slow danced before, they had quickly found their pattern. As Andy leaned her body against his, he realized that they fit perfectly together, even if she was three inches shorter without her heels on.

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people search forever

For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

The lyrics slid through Andy's head. She had never been one for cheesy love song, but the song couldn't have fit more perfectly.

"This is the perfect moment, Josh," she whispered.

As their bodies swayed to the music with all of the other couples around them, he kissed her full on the lips.

"And the perfect kiss," he remarked.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you."

They danced in silence through the rest of the song, just taking in the feeling of being so close to one another. Even though her feet were still hurting and pieces of her hair had fallen down to the point where they were annoyingly in front of her face, Andy wished the night would never end.

When the song ended, Josh kissed her once more. He would never grow tired of feeling her lips pressed against his. The couples around them dispersed as the lights in the ballroom came back on. Josh continued to sway back and forth.

"There's no music," Andy stated when she realized that Josh was continuing to dance.

"But you promised me that we could dance all night long."

She smiled and let him lead her around the floor. Now that there was hardly anyone around them, they had a lot more room. He took his hands from around her waist and spun her in two complete circles before pulling her back to him.

"Aren't you debonair," she said.

"It's just because I have a great partner."

"Well, I'll tell you what."

"What?" He asked, continuing to dance without music.

"If you come with me, I'll show you that your great partner has one more surprise up her sleeve."

He looked at her bare shoulders.

"What sleeves?"

"Come on," she said, pulling on his jacket's lapel.

They made their way back over to their table, grabbed Andy's shoes and flowers, and headed out to the parking lot. Their limo was already waiting at the front entrance with Bob standing outside. As they approached, he opened the door for them. Josh held out his hand to help Andy get in first and then he followed.

"So, what's my surprise?" He asked, looking around the limo as if something was going to appear. Bob shut the door.

"You'll see," she teased.

They began to drive away and Josh put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him.

"How are your feet?" He asked.

"Sore. I am never wearing these torture devices again."

Andy closed her eyes, not realizing how tired she was. Josh kissed her lightly on the cheek and then looked out the window.

"Hey Andy?"

"Mmm?"

"The limo missed my street."

"We're not going to your house."

"Okay, but it missed your street, too."

"We're not going to my house, either."

"Then where exactly are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." As soon as she had said it, the limo stopped. Bob came around and opened the door. Josh peered outside.

"Where are we?" He hopped out and Bob walked to the back of the limo. Josh turned around and looked at the large building in front of him. "A hotel? We're at a hotel?"  
"Ahem," Andy said behind him. She was hunched over in the doorway of the limo, waiting for him to help her down.

Josh didn't just help her down. He took her by her waist and spun her around in the air.

"Okay," he said, setting her back down safely on the ground. 'Before I get too excited, tell me that we're really at a hotel."

"We're really at a hotel," Andy said, enjoying watching the excitement on his face.

"Tell me that we're really going to be staying at a hotel."

"We're really going to be staying at a hotel," she repeated. He picked her up and spun her again. "I told you it was a good surprise."

"But, how did you…"

"Lori was somehow able to make the reservation and convince your mom that we would be spending the night at a friend's house."

"And mom agreed?"

"Well, it took some persuading, but yeah."

"You do realize that if we get caught, you're not going to be my mom's favorite anymore."

"I'll always be your mom's favorite and we are not going to get caught."

Bob reappeared with a suitcase in each hand. He put them down on the ground.

"You packed?" Josh asked, surprised.

"Well, Lori helped, but yes, I packed."

"Lori went through my things?"

"Actually we went through them together. It was fun actually," Andy said, winking.

"If it weren't for such a good cause, I would kill Lori when we get home."

"Well, you can't be too hard on her. She's been helping me plan this since the day I got my dress."

"I can't believe you had this planned the whole time and you didn't tell me."

"Trust me, it was worth the surprised look on your face." Andy turned to Bob. "Thanks," she said.

He nodded. "My pleasure. I was young and in love once, too. Actually you two remind me a lot of me and my wife."

"Oh, why's that?" Andy asked.

"She was my high school sweetheart." He winked. "Have a good night."

"Thank you," Andy said. Josh picked up a suitcase in each hand and Andy linked her arm through his.

"Oh, Miss!" Bob called. They both turned around. He was standing in front of the limo with Andy's flowers in his hands. "Don't want to forget these."

Andy walked over to him and took them. She thanked him a second time and returned back at Josh's side, excitement coursing through her body.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading – only two more chapters to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Josh inserted the key card into the door lock. The light blinked green and Josh pushed down on the door handle. The door swung open. He looked over at Andy and smiled. He had to admit that he had been nervous when they had gone to register at the front desk. Hotels didn't usually let minors get their own hotel rooms. In fact, Josh was pretty sure that it was against the law, but the desk clerk didn't seem to care. He wondered how Andy and Lori had come up with such a great scheme, but he didn't ask. He always thought he was the master of plotting, but apparently, he had been dethroned.

As they walked through the lobby hand in hand, Josh couldn't help but look around. The hotel was a nice one, better than any one Josh had ever stayed in before. It was decorated in deep blues and greens. The walls weren't covered in wallpaper, but instead, with flowery fabric. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and light sconces lined the walls. Even the elevators were nicely carpeted and roomy.

Andy grabbed Josh's arm as he stepped into the dark room. She ran her hand against the wall until she felt the light switch. She turned on the light, revealing a somewhat small, but beautiful room. There was one large, queen-sized bed in the middle of the room covered with a dark green bedspread. Two bed stands made of dark wood were on either side of the bed. A flat screened TV hung off the wall and a desk with a plush chair the same color as the bedspread were on the opposite wall.

"Wow," Josh said, putting the two suitcases next to the bed. Andy walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside. She looked out over the skyline of the city. It was beautiful.

"Andy, can I ask you something?" Josh asked, sitting down on the bed. He began to take off his shoes. He knew that he shouldn't complain because Andy's shoes were much worse, but his feet weren't exactly comfortable, either.

"Sure," she said, turning around.

"Why'd you want to come to a hotel?"

"You don't like it?" She leaned on the window ledge.

"No, I like it. I love it in fact, but I was just wondering."

She shrugged.

"I just wanted us to be together tonight. And not in a sneaking around kind of way."

"And yet, you blatantly lied to my mom and I'm assuming your moms as well."

"Are you upset?"

"No." He looked around the room. "Definitely no."

Andy sighed. "I didn't want to have to sneak up to your bedroom tonight nor did I want to see you try to crawl in my window in the middle of the night and then have to get out before my moms woke up in the morning. I just wanted to be with you."

He took his tuxedo jacket off and walked over to her.

"And I want to be with you."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, capturing her lips with his own. She began to slowly walk forward as they kissed until the back of his knees hit the bed. They tumbled onto the bed together, never breaking their kiss.

Andy buried her hand in Josh's hair as he rolled over so that he was on top of her. His mouth traveled from her lips to her neck. She arched her head back, leaving more skin exposed. As her head dug into the bed, she felt a stabbing pain.

"Ow!" She yelped, immediately bringing her hand to her head.

"What?" Josh asked frantically. "Are you okay?" She sat up and rubbed her sore head. "Is it your head? Do you have a headache? Should we all a doctor?"

"No, Josh…" She rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

"Should I take you to the doctor?"

"Josh, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Your head hurts."

"Yes, my head hurts, but it's not a headache."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's definitely not a headache."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it wasn't you." She began to feel around in the mass of curls at the back of her head. She pulled out a bobby pin. "These bobby pins are poking into my scalp." She pulled out another one.

"How many are in there?" Josh asked as Andy stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"However many come in a box."

She stood in front of the mirror, trying to see the back of her head so she could start taking them all out. Josh lingered in the doorway. Andy cursed at another one as she tried to pull it out of her hair. Josh laughed.

"It's not funny," she remarked.

"It is if you're standing over here watching you swearing at an inanimate object. Did Lori super glue those things in or something?" Andy finally managed to pull it out, taking a chunk of hair with her.

"It feels like she did," Andy replied, going for pin number four. "Think about how unfair this is."

"How unfair what is?"

Andy whirled around with one hand holding a piece of her hair straight up in the air and the other searching through the mess that was the back of her head.

"I sat in your sister's bedroom getting tortured for hours this afternoon. Then I went to a dance in shoes that could be a cause for amputation. And finally, I go to lay down and I can't even do that because my head feels like I stuck it to a cactus. You, on the other hand, got to take the afternoon off and all you had to do was put on a tuxedo."

"And gel my hair," Josh stated. Andy turned back around, scowling. "Not to mention that my feet aren't exactly feeling great, either."

"Oh, do not even try to compare feet horror stories with me," Andy snapped.

Josh walked up behind her. "Here," he said. "Let me help you."

She dropped her arms to her side as Josh began to look for the pins in her hair. After he pulled each one out, he kissed her shoulder blades. Andy's skin began to tingle with every touch. She loved the feeling of his hands buried in her hair, even if he was fighting through a mountain of pins and hairspray and she especially loved the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"I think I might have gotten the last one," Josh said as he began to run his hands through his hair to make sure that there were none left. He kissed her right underneath her neck.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think I'm ready. I think we're ready."

"Ready for what?" He asked, massaging her scalp.

"Ready to be together."

"Andy, we are together."

She turned around. "No, I mean, together together."

"Okay, I'm not following."

She took a deep breath.

"I think we're ready to have sex."

Author's Note: I did warn in the first chapter of this story that this one will have a little more to do with sex and this chapter and the next chapter is why I put in that warning. Let me first state that there is (nor will there will be) anything graphic, but I just wanted to warn everyone. Only one more chapter to go! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sex? Did she really just say sex? Josh was completely speechless.

"Oh," he finally said, unable to come up with anything else.

Andy hid her face in her hands.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, I thought you'd want to." Her words were tumbling out of her mouth faster than she could think of them. She wasn't sure if she had ever been so embarrassed before in her life. "I completely understand that you don't. I mean…"

Josh took her wrist and lowered her hands from her face. She stopped rambling.

"Trust me, I want to," he assured her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh," she replied quietly. "Then what…"

"I just didn't think…" he didn't know how to finish his sentence. "I didn't want to pressure you."

Andy began to play with her fingers. It was a nervous habit that she had been trying to stop, but she just hadn't been able to.

"I just…I've been thinking about it a lot lately…"

"A lot, huh?" He teased. "How much is a lot?"

"Trust me, not as much as you've probably been thinking about it."

"I don't think about sex all the time, you know," he retorted. "Just…a lot of the time."

She shook her head. "Anyway I keep thinking that I of all people know that life is short. It can change in an instant and I…" she could feel the tears coming. "I know that I love you and that you love me and I want to do this. I want to share that love with you. I want to know what it feels like to be totally and completely connected to someone."

"So is this really what you've been planning all along?"

"It crossed my mind once or twice."

"And Lori was in on in the whole time?" He cringed thinking about his sister knowing about the details of his sex life, or lack there of.

"Trust me, she had the same disgusted reaction as you did." She laughed and took a step closer to her. She reached for his hand, bringing it up to her mouth and kissing his knuckle. "So…what do you think?"

"I think…that's not how you do it."

He devoured her lips with his, pulling her against him. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked with her back into the bedroom, continuing their kiss. He placed her lightly on the bed, falling on top of her.

"Josh…" Andy whispered against his lips.

He stopped kissing her and took a moment to really just look at her. Her curly and tangled hair was sprawled out over the pillow. Her lips were swollen pink. He traced a line with his fingertip down her cheek. Her skin felt warm to the touch.

"You're so perfect," he said.

She blushed and glanced over at the suitcase beside the bed.

"There's a…um…" Without skipping a beat, Josh reached into his pocket and took out a silver wrapper. She couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who was planning for this."

"I wouldn't say I was planning for it. Let's just say I was…hoping."

She smiled and sat up to meet his lips. He pulled at the lacing on the back of her dress and lowered her down on the soft mattress.

The next morning, Josh was sitting on top of the unmade bed, leaning against the headboard. He had the remote control in his hand and he was flipping through channels. He looked at the empty spot beside him where Andy had been just minutes before. He ran his hand over the vacant area. The memory of the night before flooded through him. He picked up the pillow they had both shared and brought it to her nose. The soft fabric still smelled like her. It made him smile.

He heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. A minute later, the bathroom door opened.

"Can you pass me my bag?" Andy asked, standing in the bathroom doorway wrapped in a luxurious, white towel. She was dripping all over the floor.

"You look amazing," Josh remarked, putting the remote control down on the table beside the bed.

"You know, you keep saying that and I'm going to stop believing it," Andy replied, blushing.

"But you always look amazing."

"Could you just pass me my bag?"

Josh hopped off the bed and grabbed her suitcase. He brought it over to the bathroom door. Andy reached for it, but he pulled it away.

"Not without a kiss," he said, keeping it just out of her grasp.

"We already kissed this morning," she responded, pretending to be annoyed. "And last night." She stood on her tiptoes and smiled. "A lot…"

"You can never kiss the one you love too many times," Josh stated, leaning in towards her. She closed her eyes and met his lips.

"Last night really was perfect," she murmured.

"Yes, it was," he agreed.

He went to kiss her again, but she took a step back.

"We only have fifteen minutes before check out time," she insisted.

"Fifteen minutes is still fifteen minutes."

Andy took another step backwards and grabbed her suitcase.

"There will be plenty more time for that," she said.

"When?" He asked anxiously.

"Down boy," she joked, closing the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later, Andy had gotten changed, dried her hair, made out a little with Josh for the last time on the luxurious bed where they had made love for the first time, and they had successfully managed to check out. They walked through the hotel lobby with Josh's arm around Andy's shoulder. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"Ah…young love," Lori said.

She was sitting in a plush, forest green chair in the corner of the lobby. Surprised to see her, Josh blinked several times just to make sure that it really was his sister sitting there. Lori stood up and looked at Andy's beaming face.

"You invited my sister?" Josh asked.

Andy shrugged. "We needed a ride home."

"Josh, why don't you put the suitcases in the car," Lori suggested.

"No. You're not the boss of me."

"Ah…in case you've forgotten you owe me big time."

Josh looked over at Andy for some kind of support. "You really do owe her," Andy stated.

Rolling his eyes, Josh grabbed his and Andy's suitcases and headed for the door.

"So, without giving me too many details," Lori began, "How was your night?"

"Good," Andy answered, heading for the door.

"Just good?" Lori replied, wondering if she was going to regret her asking the question.

"Let's just say that it was…very good."

Andy smiled and walked out. Josh was just putting her suitcase in the trunk of Lori's car when Andy approached.

"What was that all about?" He asked as Andy snaked her arms around his waist.

"Girl talk," Andy replied.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not," Andy answered.

Josh laughed. "I love you," he said.

"Right back at you."

He leaned down and kissed her.

Author's Note: Well, there it is – finito! This was a different kind of story for me because it wasn't angsty or emotional – it was just pure fluff, which was fun to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
